With growing population throughout the world, there has been a corresponding steady increase in the number of architectural structures, such as residential buildings, commercial buildings, and bridges. Building of such architectural structures generally involves utilization of pre-cast structures, such as roof panels, wall panels, bridge sections, box culverts, underground supports, stair systems, concrete retainer walls, fencing, beams, and columns Typically, such pre-cast structures are manufactured in industries using conventional concrete molding apparatuses.
More often, it has been observed that such industries are located at a remote place, far from a construction site of the architectural structures. Accordingly, the pre-cast structures, produced in the remote industries, need to be transported to the construction site. The pre-cast structures may be transported to the construction site by using various transportation means, such as road, rail and water transportation. The transportation of the pre-cast structures to the construction site may increase the overall cost involved in the building of the architectural structure. Further, the transported pre-cast structures need to be stored in a proper manner for the further use thereof. More specifically, extra storage space and extra labor for handling the transported pre-cast structures may be required, which may further increase the overall cost involved in the building of the architectural structures.
Moreover, the conventional concrete molding apparatuses used in the industry, does not include a standard size that may enable in easy transportation thereof. Specifically, the conventional concrete molding apparatuses are configured to assume bulky configurations. Therefore, transportation of such conventional concrete molding apparatuses to the construction site may be a difficult task.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a portable molding apparatus for constructing pre-cast structures in the vicinity of a construction site of an architectural structure.